Fusion
by I's4Guys
Summary: Lily and Severus have been friends ever since before they were in Hogwarts, but thats what they are...just friends. But will one night make her change her mind, even if it means leaving James? Or will she even be able to choose? Chapter 5 up. R&R please
1. Fusion

**Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own versions of it. **

Fusion

"Lily, come in here"

A dark haired boy grabbed her hand pulling her toward a door that had just appeared.

"Has that always been there?" she asked, shocked by the sudden appearance of the door.

"It is when you want it to be" he replied smiling slightly. He began to bring her toward the door but she persisted. "Oh Severus, I dunno if I should," she said looking around hesitantly, "I was supposed to meet James soon"

Severus frowned.

"It won't take long." Still holding her hand, he opened the door and led her through.

The room, that was through the door, was wide and had very tall ceilings. The walls were lined with flickering candles in their stands. The ceiling was a dome shape and made of glass. The flicker of the candles reflected off the ceilings, making it look like a starry sky. There was a bench in the middle of the room. Severus led her to it and they both sat down.

"How did you find this place?" Lily asked, completely breath-taken by the sight.

"I found it four years ago when I needed to get away from _you-know-who_" Knowing whom he was speaking of, she frowned.

"He's really not _that_ bad. If you two hadn't had this silly grudge since first year, we could get along"

"You know as well as I do I am not the instigator of the situation," Severus said, in his very serious tone, "It is Potter and his gang of thieves."

"They're only horsing around…" Lily tried to reason.

"By making me look like a complete fool? Do you really think that me being completely humiliated is an appropriate price for their _games?_" Snape responded snidely.

"Well no, of coarse not." Lily said, quietly.

"Then why do you defend him?"

"Well-I-I I don't know…we're just…well…close."

"And we're not?" He asked, directly to her. He was looking straight into her eyes. She turned away.

"Well…yes…but its different..." she said, awkwardly. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head to look at him again. His eyes were soft, as if they had stopped talking about James and how he had bullied him. It was like it was just about the two of them.

"What are we then?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"We're friends." He was still moving closer. He rested his hand on her arm. With the other hand, he brushed back her long red hair and brushed her cheek. He looked into her eyes, then leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away a little.

"Just friends" She turned back and he kissed her again. Her entire body relaxed and she felt light. He squeezed her arm and put his other arm around her waist. She felt a sensation rush through her. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not even her boyfriend.

She leaned in and kissed him this time. They stayed there. Time seemed to stop but they kept going.

Then everything seemed to speed up. Both of his hands were still on her waist and hers were on his as well. Suddenly he began to move more on her. He began to kiss her neck. She felt absolutely amazing.

"Do you think we should move somewhere other than this bench?" she whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss her neck.

He looked into her eyes and nodded. Then he began to kiss her again, but he started to stand up, taking her with him. He began moving her, as they continued kissing, more rapidly as they kept going.

He moved her backwards and she was so wrapped up in what they were doing, she had no clue where they were going. It wasn't until she hit the soft, squishy surface that she knew what was going on. He pushed her down, gracefully and carefully, onto the surface. He slid on top of her.

Everything was so natural. It was like for that time they were completely fused together. It all went so fast. They didn't even think twice. Before they knew it, it was all over.


	2. The Minute After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I have no clue whether I have to put this above each chapter…but either way I will because I don't want to get sued or something) **

The Minute After

A black haired boy leaned against a wall, looking around for someone. He had been waiting for an hour and a half. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair, coolly, as he waited.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He turned around to find his girlfriend rushing down the corridor, her red hair behind her.

"Lily! There you are baby!" When she got close, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "Where have you been?"

She looked up into his face, looking worried. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was worried.

"I'm so sorry, James. I didn't mean to be so late."

He noticed her disheveled appearance. Her hair was messy and kind of matted, her shirt was inside out and her bra looked rather crooked.

"Where have you been?" he asked again, "And do you know you're a little...um...askew?"

She looked down, realizing she looked completely messy. She blushed.

_Damn she looks cute when she blushes, _he thought.

"Oh...I was just a bit in a rush...to see you. You see...I took a nap and I over slept...and when I woke up I realized I was late...I was in such a rush I just threw my clothes on and..."

As she rambled on and on, he watched her intently. He wasn't even really tuned in to what she was saying. He couldn't help but find everything about her attractive and intriguing to him; from her voice to her stunning green eyes to her flowing, red hair, which even when matted, was still beautiful. He was barely listening to her story. He just watched her.

"...I came down as fast as I could and now I'm--"

He grabbed her, before she could even finish her story, and crashed his lips into hers.

"You must have really wanted to see me, huh?" He kissed her a couple more times. His hands moved down her back, from her waist to her hips and lower. He found one more wardrobe malfunction. He stopped for a second. He found the back of her black skirt was tucked into her purple lacy underwear. He started kissing her again and, while doing that, untucked her skirt. His hands moved even further down to her upper thighs.

Lily stopped kissing and pushed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had been thoroughly enjoying himself.

"James...I don't think we should do all this. At least not in the middle of the corridor," she said, looking around. "I mean anyone could just walk by..."

"Maybe we could go somewhere a little more private than." He took her hand, beginning to move down the corridor. She let go of his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, partly irritated, partly concerned. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Nothing. I mean it's getting close to dinner. Maybe I'm just hungry."

"Alright, then let's go" He took her hand and started in the other direction.

"You go. I'll meet you there. I'm going to go to the lavatory and freshen up."

"Alright." He leaned in and kissed her again. He began walking toward the Great Hall. He was very puzzled. Something other than just hunger must be bothering her, but he had no idea what. He was worried about her.

_I don't think she has any idea how much I care about her,_ he thought He wanted to know what was going on and he was going to find out and soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily rushed to the bathroom. She was sort of worried about how things ended off with James. She looked in the mirror, and realized she looked like a mess. She tried to fix her hair and wipe off her smudged make up. She turned her shirt right side out, adjusted her bra, and made sure her underwear were no longer out there for the whole world to see.

This was her first touch with reality. She had been in such a whirlwind from what happened in that room to the whole ordeal with James. Everything, for the last couple hours, was moving so fast paced.

She splashed water on her face and just then realized what she had just done. She suddenly had a sense of panic.

Was this real? Did that really just happen? Did she have feelings she didn't know about for Severus? Does she not have feelings for James anymore?

_What the hell did I just do?_ She asked herself.

As she looked in the mirror, there was one thought that really crossed her mind.

_Nothing that I had ever done with James was as amazing as every single second I had spent with Severus. _


	3. Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Sorry it took so long to update. The next one should not take so long. Hope you enjoy and keep reading and review!!!

Sweet Memories

_He looked into her deep green eyes. She smiled. He turned away and a grin spread across his face. He tried to suppress it but he just couldn't. She had noticed and laid her arm on his chest. _

_"What?" she asked __flirtily_

_"Nothing," He said, still grinning, but now trying to suppress a laugh. _

_"You can't lie to me Severus __Snape__," she fought back. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "What is it?" She looked into his eyes and he knew she wouldn't give up; she was way too stubborn. He knew he had to give in. _

_"That was just…absolutely…" he couldn't find the right word to describe it. _

_"Awful?" she asked playfully. She got up from the bed and wrapped a bed sheet around herself. She grinned. _

_"Hmmm," __Snape__ played along, "I don't think that was exactly the word I was looking for." _

_"Oh really?" she asked. She tapped her chin as if she was thinking. "Disgusting? __Ghastly?__ Preposterous?" she paused. __" Spectacularly__ Amazing?" _

_"That last one sounds about right." She smiled and then dropped the bed sheet. She slipped back under the covers and on top of __Snape__. She began to kiss him, while he ran his fingers through her hair. He stopped. "But no words could even come close to describe it." She kissed him more and __hard__er__. Then she flipped back over and they just lay there, holding each other. _

_He turned his head and found himself looking into her eyes. _

_"I love you"__ he said, smiling at her. She smiled back. _

_"I--"She paused and her face fell. "What time is it?" __Snape__ was slightly taken aback. _

_"__Erm__--half past six."__ Lily looked horrified. She jumped out of bed, and started collecting her clothes. _

_"I was supposed to meet James at five!" She began to shove her clothes on, scurrying around in a panic. __Snape__ watched__ sort of shocked. _

_"But…I-I…" _

_"I'm so sorry," she interrupted. "I have to go." She raced toward the door, still getting the last of her clothes on. She grabbed the doorknob. _

_"Lily!" She turned back. _

_"I'll talk you later." She opened the door and left. He was left, sitting on the bed, completely befuddled. _

Severus backed up. He was transported back into the Head Master's office. He had snuck in just to use the Penseive to see the scene again. He had replayed the memories that had just happened over and over. The last part still did not make any sense. It was stupid to think about that though. It had been an amazing time. He was still I disbelief that it was even real, but he could tell it was.

He had loved her since they were young; he had always been mesmorised by her green eyes. It was as if all of his dreams were coming true. He needed to see her again. He had never felt this good in his life.

He was distracted when he heard the grumble of his stomach. He looked at a clock and realized that dinner was almost over, but if he left now he could just make it to get a little fill.

His mind wandered as he walked the shortest way from the Head Master's office to the Great Hall. He couldn't get thoughts of Lily out of his head. He hoped she would be in the Great Hall once he got there.

He entered the Great Hall and began to walk to the far end to the Slytherin table. He didn't look anyone in the eye and took a seat. He began to shovel the scraps of what the other savage students had wolfed down earlier. He was still lost in thought. It was not until he had almost finished the little food he could scrounge up that he glanced over to the Gryfindor table. To his disappointment Lily was not there, but he did see James and his buddies making rukus. He could not understand what Lily saw in him.

Just then the door to the Great Hall opened and Lily walked in. She looked ahead and met eyes with Severus and smiled. It looked as if she were going to walk over towards him and his heart jumped.

"Hey baby! Over here!" James called, with a mouthful of food. Lily gave Severus a hopeless look and walked over to James and his buddies. He took a hard swallow, grabbed her and kissed her hard.

Severus felt like a rock had just fell to the bottom of his stomach and his hopes fell. They continued to kiss and he began to feel a twinch of discomfort and he watched James stick his tongue down her throat. Lily pulled away for a second and she began to look towards Severus, but James pulled her back in. At this point, Severus couldn't take watching anymore. He got up from his seat, and as quickly as he could, walked to the door. He left without looking back.


	4. Let's make a scene

"Sev! Severus wait!" Lily tried to struggle out of James' strong grasp, so she could go after her friend.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked tightening his grasp. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"Do you still talk to that loony?" asked Sirius, in a snide tone. The four guys burst into boisterous laughter, including the spitting of some of the various foods they had shoved in their mouth.

"Yes, I do." Lily answered snootily.

"Why? He's just a greasy-haired snot," Sirius chanted again. Another chorus of laughter and food spitting began. James saw that Lily was getting tense and red in the face.

"And you guys are just a bunch of immature pigs! You must be _sooo_ much better than him aren't you?" She shouted, now quite desperate to break free of James' arms.

"Come on Lil. You know we're only messing around." He pulled her close and tried to kiss her. She turned her face away; she was too mad to just calm down now. She made a last attempt to break free before screaming, in complete and total rage:

"**LET GO OF ME**!" James was taken aback by her outburst At this point, the whole Great Hall was silent and everyone was staring right at them. Not wanting to cause anymore of a scene, James let go of her waist and she rushed out of the Great Hall.

He was still in shock, as he watched her long red hair flow behind her as she ran. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was a mix of anger, frustration and even a bit of sadness and shame. Why does she rather go off with Severus? Why was she acting so strange? Had he pushed her to leave?

He snapped back out of his thoughts when he realized his friends were staring at him. He looked around and saw the rest of the students had resumed eating, but he could hear the buzz of whispers, most likely about what just happened.

"What was that about mate?" asked Remus. They all looked pretty surprised by Lily as well.

"I dunno." James shrugged it off. "Maybe she is on her period or something." He tried to act cool because he was always so calm about her. Even though he was head over heels for her, he had never had any insecurity about her being with him. Well, not until now.

They began eating again

"So, have you shagged her yet?" Sirius asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Yeah, have you?" Peter chimed in. "I bet she's amazing in a bed!" James was always annoyed when Peter talked about Lily because he had always had a huge crush on her.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said with emphasis, "that is one nice piece of-"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" James interrupted. He didn't want everyone to be talking about her like some "thing".

"Well, come on. You know she's hot" Sirius defended himself. "But have you?"

"Not yet." James replied tersely.

"Come on, mate. You've been with her for a while now." James felt the pressure Sirius was trying to put on him.

"Yeah, if it was me, I would have shagged her weeks ago," Peter squeaked.

"Now guys," Remus said calmly, "He doesn't need any pressure. It will happen when it happens." Remus was always very wise. It was strange that he hung out with them.

"But still, you might want to do it sooner rather than later. Especially, when she seems so close to Mr. Loony McSnotPants." Sirius was James' best friend, and even though he was a pig at times, he was right. He had to make sure that his Lily stayed his.

"You know what, you're right." James stood up from the table. "By the end of the night, I will. I promise you."

"Go for it mate," Sirius cheered. They hooted for him as he trod off from the table, out of the Great Hall. As he was leaving he could hear Remus talking again.

"Mr. Loony McSnotPants? Is that really the best you could think of?"

Then he was out of earshot. He needed to find Lily. He needed to sweep her off her feet into his arms, tell her how much he loved her and last but not least shag her right then and there. There was going to be no doubt that he was the one and only man for her.


	5. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Sorry it took so entirely long to update…the next one will come sooner hopefully. Just review and I will know that you all want to read more. **

"Sev! Severus! Please wait!" Lily yelled desperately down the corridor. Severus was running so quickly and he wanted to stop so badly and hear what she had to say but something kept him going. He was so angry his feet were moving faster than he thought they could. When he thought about her, it burned. He had seen her kiss James plenty of times and it had always bothered him but he could not handle seeing it only an hour after he had kissed her himself.

"Severus! Please!" she begged, panting as she tried to catch up. Severus' adrenaline was starting to fade and he was getting tired. He _**hated **_James and would like nothing more than to rip him to shreds. Magic would not satisfy this urge. He wanted to do it with his bare hands. What he had not expected was that he was beginning to hate Lily too. Severus knew that could never truly hate her but he was so angry that he could not stand to think about her.

_She is a grotty tart,_ he thought. _It meant nothing. I should have never bothered with her, _he tried to convince himself. It killed him to say it though. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. _It's that awful git of a boyfriend she has._

_But…she didn't have to take it. _Severus thought about the other side of the argument. _Lily's a big girl and she can act for herself. She could have told him that she was through with him, but she didn't. She doesn't love me and it meant nothing. _He came to a conclusion and there was no changing his mind. He knew she didn't care and was not going to let anything she said sway him. He was too tired to run anymore and ducked into an empty classroom, hoping she hadn't seen him. He sat down, panting for breath, facing away from the door. He thought he could no longer hear her running, so he hoped that she had given up. He would not be able stand to see her; to look into her deep green eyes. Severus was mistaken, to his dismay.

"I'm so sorry," he could hear Lily's voice quietly behind him. He kept his head down. Severus wanted to look at her so badly, but was trying to stay strong. He felt her soft hand touch his shoulder lightly, and still did not look up.

"Please…just listen to me…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It hurt to watch him not even be able to look her in the eye. She could not take this, even if she knew she had caused it. Lily positioned herself, so that she was facing him. She lifted up his chin but he still avoided her eyes.

This was killing her. She was just realizing that she could clearly make a choice and she wanted to tell him. He wouldn't even look at her. She just wanted to kiss him and be with him again. How could she have hurt him this bad? James had forced himself on her. She didn't want him at all. She didn't love him anymore.

"P-please…" she whimpered. She was starting to get upset. She brushed her fingers lightly across his face, looking at him intently, hoping he would cave. Her fingers moved under his chin again and this time he did look up. They met eyes for a second and she could see the hurt in his dark eyes, but she hoped that he could see what she wanted him to see; that she cared deeply for him and was hurting without him. His soft eyes and vulnerability only made him more attractive. She could not resist and moved herself onto his lap. Her face was going toward his and their lips touched. It was soft, yet passionate and amazing, but only lasted a second before he quickly moved away again. He was being so stubborn and she could not understand it. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I love you too," Lily whispered, almost choking on her words. She looked at him intensely. He did not flinch. She waited to see if he did anything. Look up, kiss her, say it back, or something. She continued to stare at what he could see of his face and waited but he did nothing. Nothing at all.

She quickly looked away and got off of him slowly. She could not say a word. Neither one could look at the other. Lily could not believe what had happened. It seemed to have ended just as quickly as it had begun. She felt warm tears run down her cheeks as she walked toward the door and hesitated for a second to see if there was any effort to stop her. Just then she heard someone out in the corridor.

"Lily, where are you?" James called. There was no reason not to leave. So she quickly wiped the tears from her cheek and tried to calm down and walked out the door.

"I'm over here," she said, more quietly than she meant it but he had spotted her.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep you and I realize I have been such a git."

"No, you haven't. I'm sorry too." She replied, trying to sound genuine, without sounding upset. She was trying to numb herself to the hurt. Why should she be hurt when she had someone right here who loved her? She may have had a slight lapse in judgment, but James was her boyfriend and nothing had changed.

_I still love him. I still love him. I still love him._ She told herself.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. She was doing well so far. He smiled back and then leaned in and kissed her softly. She felt tingly, which she had not expected. Maybe she would not have to pretend as much as she thought she would. Lily kissed him back and in the heat of it pushed him against a wall. She could tell he liked that and pushed her body harder into his. She would not feel guilty and she would not feel angry. This was who she was meant to be with and she would be closer to him from now on, _no matter what_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James could not believe this was so easy. They had been together for months and it had never been this good. Having her body pressuring his was amazing. He wanted her so bad. He thought things between them were off earlier, but he was so wrong. As they were getting more into it, he began to kiss her neck and she started to moan softly. He moved his hand up her thigh under her skirt. She suddenly stopped. He was alarmed.

"I'm sorry you didn't want that did you?" He looked into her eyes. She did not look mad.

"No it felt great…that's why I think we should move to somewhere more private…" She hinted with a grin. He was delighted by this.

"Ar-are you sure?" he asked nervously. She seemed to hesitate for a second and he could not stand the waiting.

"Yes," she said kissing him again, but he stopped her this time.

"Let's save that for when we get upstairs." He winked at her and she smiled back, and without anymore hesitation they proceeded to get somewhere private as fast as they could.


End file.
